1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stroller having a brake device which can be conveniently operated to stop rotation of two spaced-apart rear wheels thereof simultaneously so as to stop movement of the stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stroller is generally equipped with brake members mounted respectively on rear wheels thereof. The brake members are operated separately to stop rotation of the rear wheels, respectively. This may cause inconvenience during operation of the brake members. Moreover, this might result in overturning of the stroller when the stroller moves along a bumpy path or along a downward slope since the stroller cannot be stopped instantly.
A brake device that can be operated to simultaneously stop rotation of two rear wheels of a stroller has been suggested in the art. However, this type of brake device cannot be used with a stroller that is foldable by moving its lateral parts toward each other.